This invention relates to the field of painting accessories. More particularly, this invention relates to a multipurpose mobile caddy for holding paint, painting supplies and equipment.
Many individuals chose to do their own painting rather than hire a professional painter. Most individuals, however, are not well organized or equipped to carry out the task of painting a room or rooms or the exterior of a house. To be efficient, a painter, amateur or professional, should have the paint brushes, rollers and masking tape as well as the paint itself well organized and within easy reach and readily available for use. There are known a number of tool caddies or tool holding devices as well as holders for carrying paint and painting supplies. An example of such a mobile caddy is shown in Carrillo U.S. Pat. No. 6,695,325. However, there is an ongoing need for improvements in carriers, especially mobile caddies, which will enable a painter to more efficiently perform the multiple tasks required in painting large areas.